Woven or non-woven microfibrous materials, comprising synthetic polymer microfibers generally consisting of polyester or polyamide are known in the art. Said materials have the appearance of the natural leather and some among these materials, namely the ones in which the polymer microfibrous non-woven material is immersed in a polymer matrix, preferably polyurethane, exhibit "hand", lightweight, velour-like, fastness to light and nitrogen oxide characteristics even better than the natural leather. Moreover those materials, thanks to its good characteristics constitute a valuable product widely used in the garment industry, furniture manufacture, and interior decoration of vehicles, boats and other transportation equipment.